


Danny Phantom- one shots

by Octavia_Olblood28



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I don't have a beta 'cause I don't know enough people to get one, If I die I won't cry...I kinda expected it, Multi, T pose my dominance, This is pretty much crack with a sprinkle of wholesome, flame me if you dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavia_Olblood28/pseuds/Octavia_Olblood28
Summary: This a bunch of one shots of everyone's favorite ghost fighting halfa in a numerous amount of situations not really sure what else to put here I decided to do this instead of homework so *shrug*





	1. Hi

Me: Hi, This is just a welcome screen. Not important to read it just takes up space. I don't really know what I'm doing so I'm just going with the flow hope you like what I write.

Danny: Really...that's it?

Me: What, I've been up since 2:30-3:00. I'm tired.

Danny: At least you got to sleep at all.

Me:......

Danny:.......

Dani: Okay, You two are way too angsty for this to be a welcome chap. So, I'll be taking over.

Danny & Me: Alright *shrugging*

Danni: So, hey guys, as the author said above this, is only a welcome screen that may or may not update with different changes of memes or announcements so yeah come here if you wanna see a meme to brighten up your day!


	2. House of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a song fic based off of the song house of gold by 21 pilots they are pretty great y'all should check 'em out if you don't know 'em already.
> 
> Danny is given an assignment by Mr. Lancer and *sings* the first time in forever *singing ends* He has turned in his assignment... unlike me who is procrastinating till the last freaking second. *sighs*

It was an easy assignment, write about your role model. Someone you strive to be like or someone you've looked up to for a while. It was a one-page paper only five paragraphs. Though, at the same time, I knew some students were notorious for never turning in assignments. I never would've expected Mr. Fenton to do the assignment since he never seems to have done them before and wasn't even there to receive it. So after school while grading papers I wanted to get the easy one out of the way and put them on all the ones that wrote about the ghost boy to the side all that we're left that had any sense of uniqueness to them were surprising, Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley, and a few other out of twenty-something kids. I let out a heavy sigh. 

"Might as well start off with the leader of the misfits." I thought to myself. 

I picked up Mr. Fenton's paper and began to read. 

House of Gold 

By: Danny Fenton

Everyone has people they look up to whether they are real or fictional. Some look up to parents, or people of the past, but not me... the person I look up to means more to me than anyone else in the world. She's been there for me through thick and thin, even before and with much relief after our falling out. 

I look at the paper strangely. Who is Anne's Green Gables could provoke such adoration from the young boy? At first, I thought about his Mom, but they don't seem as close since no matter how many times I've called them into parent-teacher confesses no one seems to show up. Then I thought about Ms. Manson. Could it be her that he wrote about? It would make sense since they've known each other since they were kids, but at the same time, I've never heard about a falling out between the two. Since all know that if that happened all Hell would break loose in the school. I couldn't really think of anyone else at the moment and decided to continue reading. Maybe with this, I'll learn a little more about my mysterious student and incite on the trio that roams the school halls. 

...Hey, She practically raised me. Since my parents were to busy. Even when she was busy with school she always made time for me. It makes me sad that when school started a couple of months ago I had pushed her away so much, but she knew that all I wanted was to keep her safe. I remember the first time I accidentally called her mom. We were playing in the park when a couple of boys had begun picking on me. They had teased me, pulled my hair, and with that, she had run up to defend me then she punched one in the nose and kicked the other in the crotch. Afterward, she helped me sat me down on the picnic blanket we shared and patched. Once I had gotten out of my post beaten daze I couldn't help the excitement in my voice as I said..." That was so cool, Mom...!" Looking back it was pretty embarrassing. Though I won't take back those words. Later that night she asked, "Bro when we grow old, will buy us a house of gold..." I would've asked why, but she continued. "...and when our parents turn to stone will you still care for me?"

I couldn't help but smile. Of course, he had admired his sister. I know why I'd forgotten. Maybe, it was because I never noticed the two together, but it bugged me how he had stated that this his sister only two years older than him had practically raised him. It made me wonder more about his home life. I had soon made a note to check into that at a later date. 

.... I'd jumped up in my mini car bed and hugged her tightly and said, " I will make you queen of everything of everything you want, I'll put you on the make, You never would get sick."

Another point in which I realized how much I looked up to her is how calm she was whenever the holidays occurred, and the GREAT FENTON DEBATE happened. At this point, I was only ten years old and my sister came into my room and began packing my bags as she placed hers by the doorway I asked," Where are we going?" I asked knowing she was in her headspace. " Let's say we up and left this town and turned our future upside down. We can make it out we'll be free to live as we want happily!" She looked at me wanting to know my answer. I just smiled and said, "Oh, and since we know that dreams are dead, And life turns plans upon their head. We'll plan to just be a couple of bums. So we just might become someone." She grinned and hurried faster as I got up to help her. Then we left without a word for a month we put out as missing runaways. If we were never caught then I may not have ever written this. To this day and she knows that if I could I'd make her the queen of everything, I'd put her on the map, she'd always be safe.

Jazz, you are and forever will be the best big sister a little brother could ask for. You've always been there for me even when I was a jerk. You cooked for me when mom and dad were busy, You helped me at late hours too early morning with questions I didn't understand on homework even if I constantly forgot to turn it in, you even took care of me when I was sick. You supported me in my choices and what I did and even helped me cope whenever I failed or faltered in a plan. You were not just a sister to me by any means. You were a mother are a mother...at least to me. I hope you've had fun in college, Mom.

As I finished reading the paper I realized that a part of my chest ached. It wasn't in sadness but in the yearning of the kind of relationship that Danny had with his sister. I being an only child never knew the up and downs of older and younger siblings, and hearing complaints from both sides never desired any. Now I too wished for a sibling of my own. Though, at the same time, the extent of their relationship also worried me. Especially the part about them running away from home for a month. I would have expected Danny to come up with a plan like that, but for Jasmine to get so fed up with her parents arguing that she had her and her brother leave, and to know that the only reason that he and his sister were her in Amity today was because of the pure chase that they were found worried me even more so. How could it be that a family that looked so happy together be seemingly so... to the point that children take it upon their selves to leave the premises? I never would've imagined, but here it is in pen and paper in front of him. So, what to do about this paper. Obviously, give it an A as it met the criteria, but the issue on the table is on what do to about the Fenton's as I clearly can't do anything as Danny is of the age to move out if he so wished and judging by the writing Jasmine has moved on campus. "Oh, Shakespeare." I sighed " These kids will be the death of me?" He smiled as he continued grading the other papers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: Okay now that is is done, I can finally sleep without this story haunting me. Also, I know the lyrics don't all match but remember a six-year-old won't have a large vocabulary, and I just would flow better if it were written as if someone were speaking because I can't speak the song to save my life and anytime I see the lyrics I start singing. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the story.

Danny:...

Me: Did you like it? 

Danny: I need to call Jazz and tell her I love her. *sniff* *sniff*

Danni: Wow, first official chapter and he's already an emotional wreck. Great job!

Me: Your sarcasm is unwarranted.

Danni:...Sure. Anyway to your reader's out there, yes I broke the fourth wall. Be sure to like, and Follow the author of the story is good enough for you to handle unlike my crybaby of a cousin up there. *points up*


End file.
